Heated Humiliation
by The Cheez
Summary: PostPP. A random humour fic I thought up when browsing Deviant Art. Danny, Sam and Tucker go to the beach one day during summer. What mischeif will they get up to this time? Loosely based on musicalluna's Keep Away and Fallen [DxS] Oneshot


"Hey Sam!"

The darkly clad gothic female was reclining in a beach chair when she heard her name being called. She glanced up from her book, her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun's harsh glare. She smiled secretively as she spotted her incredibly handsome boyfriend standing in the surf, wearing nothing but his board shorts.

"Are you coming in?"

"No thanks. You enjoy yourself."

It was the peak of summer, and Danny had decided a trip to the beach was in order. Sam, being a "creature of the night", had come along reluctantly after persistent encouragement from her best friend and boyfriend. She returned to reading her book – or so it seemed. Sam took advantage of her dark sunglasses to watch Danny enjoying the surf, undetected. Or at least to ogle at his incredible abs.

Danny was no longer the scrawny fourteen year old he had been when he first got his ghost powers. Ghost fighting had done wonders for his figure, as he was now lean and well muscled. He was loved by the ladies and admired by the guys. It was good to be the girlfriend of one of the hottest guys in school.

"Enjoying your view, aren't you, Sam?"

Sam turned to glare angrily at her best friend, Tucker Foley. His smirk grew as he encountered the death stare. He chuckled softly before joining Danny in the surf. Sam buried her head in her book as she began to blush furiously. Tucker's comment had reminded her of the last time she had seen Danny shirtless…

_Sam was relaxing late one night when she heard a familiar tapping on her bedroom window. She got up, opening the window to find a bruised and battered Danny Phantom on the other side. Sam gasped inaudibly, the extent of his injuries becoming clear as he entered the room and transformed back to Danny Fenton. Trying to keep her emotions in check, she reached under her bed for her first aid kit._

"_Take off your shirt." Sam said bluntly as finished cleaning out his obvious wounds._

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you Sam?" Danny replied teasingly, reaching forward to grab her wrist. He was far too cheery for someone who should suffering from high levels of pain._

"_You idiot." Sam swatted him with her spare hand. "You're bleeding. How am I supposed to check it when you've got your shirt on?"_

"_Point taken." Danny replied as he slowly pulled his red and white t-shirt over his head._

The wound was large, but not particularly deep. It wouldn't need much cleaning, but it would require a bandage to prevent extensive bleeding. She began to wipe out and wrap the wound. Shivers ran up her arms as her fingers brushed his well-built torso. Sam glanced down as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. Her gaze remained downcast until his hand gripped hers.

He had kissed her after that. It wasn't the memory that made her feel so mortified, but rather the memory of Tucker's teasing when he had found out. So, she thought Danny looked amazing shirtless. Is that such a crime?

Sam had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Danny approaching until it was too late. In one swift movement, he whisked the book out of her hands and held it high out of her reach. Sam's eyes widened in shock before narrowing again in anger. She leapt to her feet instantly, desperately reaching to recover her stolen book.

"Daniel Fenton." Sam growled, attempting to sound ominous. "Give it back."

It was all she could do to stop herself from whining. She stretched higher, but in vain. Danny, being a few inches taller than her, had the advantage.

"Ooh, full name. Harsh." Danny smirked, stepping back. "And why, Samantha Manson? It looks interesting."

Sam glowered angrily at the use of her full name. Sam thought she had won when Danny lowered it for a moment, seemingly as if he wanted to read it. She jumped to snatch at it, grabbing only air when he raised it again. Much to Sam's dismay, the sudden movement put her off balance, causing her to crash into Danny's chest. He also was not fully prepared for such an attack, and the force of the collision pushed them both to the ground.

Sam blushed bright red as she lay awkwardly on top of Danny, her face dangerously close to his own. They stared into each other's eyes silently, their noses almost touching, until they were startled out of their trance by a bright flash.

"TUCKER!" Sam screeched angrily at her best friend as she leapt off Danny.

The African–American boy smirked momentarily before his expression turned to fear and he dashed off. Sam's expression was stony as she stomped over to a still dazed Danny and snatched her book out of his hand.

Sam stormed back to her beach umbrella and chair, immediately sitting down and burying her head in the book again. She felt completely humiliated – and Tucker had pictures! She'd never live it down. Sam continued to grumble self-consciously until a familiar shadow appeared next to her.

"Sam?"

She glanced up to see her boyfriend smiling ruefully down at her. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose and attempted to glance at him apathetically.

"Sam… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He grinned at her cutely before continuing. "Forgive me?"

Sam looked down, not responding. She couldn't let him get off that easily. That smile got her every time – and he knew that. She was a Goth, and that meant she was supposed to be indifferent. But Danny got at her emotional side, again and again. It was so complicated.

"Sammy?"

The use of the dreaded, yet secretly adored, nickname caused Sam to glance up quickly and be trapped by his imploring blue eyes. Darn those baby blues. They caught her every time…

"Fine… I forgive you." She replied grudgingly, failing to sound annoyed.

The pair exchanged a kiss as a plan began to form in Sam's head. Revenge is so much sweeter when served with a side of humiliation – on the other person's part. A glance over his shoulder at their best friend, who was timidly returning to their spot on the beach, communicated and set the plan in motion.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. Don't let the glasses and lack of muscle fool you, I'm a stud…"

* * *

A/N: I love this fic... it was so much fun to write. I saw the original pics and I knew that I had to write this fic. Loosely based on musicalluna's pics Keep Away and Fallen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Read and Review!


End file.
